1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement systems. Still further, this invention relates to amusement systems utilizing a projectile to be releasably captured in one of a number of target areas. More in particular, this amusement system is directed to a tethered ring like game where an annular disk is flexibly mounted to one rod member and is displaced to a particular target area. More in particular, this amusement system relates to a target area having a plurality of hook members for impalation of an annular disk. Still further, this invention pertains to a tethered ring like game where target hook members are mounted in differing planes and differing vertical heights above a base member in order to increase the difficulty of releasably capturing the annular disk on one of the hook members. Further, this invention relates to an amusement system having a second target rod member mounted to a base member for impalation of an annular disk. Still further, this invention pertains to a tethered ring like game where a second target rod member serves the dual purpose of being a target zone as well as blocking particular displacement paths to the first target hook members and requiring differing arcuate paths of the annular disk for impalation on such hook members.
2. Prior Art
Tethered ring like games are well known in the art. However, some of such games as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,886 utilize a tethered ring for mounting on a hook member which is apparently co-planar with an extension member. In such prior systems, there is apparently no provision for the target hooks to be positionally located out of plane with respect to each other which has the disadvantage of decreasing the difficulty of the amusement system. Additionally, such prior art devices do not provide for target poles mounted on a base member to provide both a target area as well as a blocking displacement path for the tethered ring which has the disadvantage of lowering the skill necessary.
In some prior systems as that provided by U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,918, there are provided other tethered ring like games where the object of the game is to positionally locate the ring on a hook member. In such prior art systems, the hook is generally co-planar with an extension arm and no provision is apparently made for a plurality of hook members extending out of plane with an initial hook to increase the difficulty of the game.
In other types of tethered ring like games such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,917, the ring is mounted to a suspension arm through a cord. In these types of game devices, there are a plurality of hook members upon which the ring is to be positionally located. However, in such devices, the hooks are mounted on a standard and appear to be in a co-planar direction each with respect to the other and further apparently co-planar with respect to the arm member. Thus, such prior art devices do not make the provision for a plurality of hook members out of plane each with respect to the other and further out of plane with respect to a suspension arm which decreases the difficulty and skill in providing releasable capture of the ring.